


How Lucky We Are to Be Alive Right Now

by Pylades_Drunk



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Genderfluid Harry, I have no idea how to tag, Trans Feuilly, ace Angelica, agender luna lovegood, demi ginny, im new to this, im very sorry, non binary georges, pansexual philip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pylades_Drunk/pseuds/Pylades_Drunk
Summary: Hi, so this is my first fan fiction for Les Mis or Hamilton, so tell me if I'm badly portraying them and also take into account that I've been awake since 1 o'clock for work.





	How Lucky We Are to Be Alive Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first fan fiction for Les Mis or Hamilton, so tell me if I'm badly portraying them and also take into account that I've been awake since 1 o'clock for work.

Harry Potter is not your average child. He's about ten years old and has dark skin, gemstone green eyes, wild black hair, and a brave and cheerful disposition. Unlike his aunt, uncle, and cousin. This demeanor meant that it was easy for him to make friends, but not many stayed by his side thanks to Dudley. So, it came as a surprise when Harry befriended his uncle's boss' three children, Grantaire, Feuilly, and Cosette Fauchelevant and stayed friends with them.

  
     Harry, Grantaire, and Cosette were sitting in the media room of the Fauchelevant house. R was chanting "Steven universe! Steven Universe!" Feuilly snorted and set up the tv. Immediately, Harry jumped up and started singing along to the theme song. Cosette jumped in too. Grantaire joined in and Feuilly finished the song. The three preteens fell in a heap and giggled happily. Feuilly said "Aw yes! It's Friendship and Sadie's Song!" Harry scrambled up right and said "Oh, great. You're both out and you're fused again? Fusion is a cheap tactic to make weak gems strong. Quit embarrassing yourselves. I've seen what you really are." Cosette said "No you haven't." Grantaire started singing and he and Feuilly play fought. When the episode ended, Harry and Cosette took off to Cosette's room. They came out in perfect replicas of Steven and Sadie's outfits from Sadie's Song. Harry had somehow changed his face to look like Steven and Cosette's wild curls were pulled up into a ponytail. They did the whole routine and Feuilly clapped for them. "You're learning fast Cosette. Harry." Harry smiled and his face shifted back to his own. Feuilly's eyes went wide and he took off. Harry's eyes went wide and his hair turned white. Grantaire said "Cool! I wanna be able to shapeshift like you an' the gems. Then I wouldn't have such an ugly mug." Cosette said "If you're ugly, that makes me ugly. We're identical twins you twit!" Grantaire said "You're the prettier twin. You always get asked if you're latina. I always get asked if I'm middle eastern." Harry frowned and said "My papa's family was from the middle east. Am I ugly?" Grantaire shook his head and said "No, you're pretty." Harry said "Well, I think you're better looking than you think. The world is gonna try to make you beautiful, and what are you gonna say? You're gonna say, I wanna stay ugly." Cosette said "See, even Harry agrees. You aren't ugly." Grantaire said "Thanks you guys." Harry said "Hey, wanna see if I can turn into Peridot?" Cosette and Grantaire nodded excitedly and Harry turned himself into Peridot. "You clods have no idea what you're doing!" He howled. The other children were in stitches as the petite green ten year old stomped around yelling about clods. Fantine, Valjean and Javert came into the media room and Fantine said "Oh Lord. How did you three manage to turn Harry into Peridot?" Harry stopped stomping around and said "I can shapeshift like the gems. Watch!" He morphed into a small Rose Quartz. Cosette said "That is so cool! Why can't we do that?!" Fantine said "Only special witches and wizards can do that. Metamorphmagi. Though I don't know any that can change their gender." Harry said "Cool! I'm a wizard?! Like Gandalf, Kiki, Zeneba, and Merlin?" Fantine said "Uh, yes. Didn't you know already?" Harry shook his head and said "No. Uncle Vernon doesn't like any freakishness. That includes magic. I only know about the wizards I mentioned cause Dudley have me his books and Aunt Tunia likes Studio Ghibli stuff." Fantine said "Well, querido. You're a wizard. Like my babies and my dads." Harry's eyes lot up and said "So Feuilly is a wizard? And R and Phrasie?" Fantine nodded and Harry began bouncing in his seat. "Cool! Will we go to the same school? How many other metamorphmagi are there? Can Phrasie and R learn to be metamorphmagi like me?" Fantine said "Yes, all four of you will be going to Hogwarts. Metamorphmagi are rare. Plus they're born not taught." R said "That's okay. Cosette's a fashion guru and I'm an artist, like Feuilly. Harry our model since he can change shape."

                                                                                              **Time Skip A Year**

    Harry's eleventh birthday came and the Fauchelevants offered to take Harry for a birthday trip. The Dursleys tried to say no, but Fantine just casually added that Vernon would get a promotion if Harry was allowed to go places with her children. That's how the Fauchelevant family and Harry found themselves accompanying Phillipa Hamilton and her family. Or Valjean and Javert were told Phillipa was a girl. What they hadn't been told was that Phillipa was a boy who went by Philip. So, when Harry said "Hi, Philip! I'm Harry, but my friends call me Hestia. I only sometimes go by Harry. Mostly when I go with my aunt and uncle." Philip flushed and said "H- hi Hestia. How'd you-" Grantaire said "She knew immediately why Feuilly was acting strange for months. That's why he's a boy now. Not a girl named Florence." Alexander said "See Pip? Hogwarts will be a lot more open to you than Ilvermory. I'm Alexander. Philip's dad. That's Eliza, Philip's mom, Frances, Philip's half-sibling, and John, Philip's other dad." Hestia smiled up at Alexander and said "Nice to meetcha Mister Alex. I'm Hestia. R helped me choose that name. She's the Greek goddess of home and Hearth. He says Artemis and Apollo are reserved for his Apollo at Hogwarts. So, I'm Hestia and Hermes. Cause I'm the littlest and the wittiest as Feuilly said." Philip giggled and said "That's from the musical my mom and dad wrote. Hamilton: An American Musical. It's about a relative of ours from the American revolution. The line goes "I'm the oldest, and The wittiest, and the gossip in New York city is insidious." Cool, huh." Hera had star eyes and she said "So cool! You have to teach me the songs Pips." R said "You teach us and we'll love you forever." Philip looked at his dad and he said "Go ahead Pip. You can teach them while we buy school supplies."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews will be apreciated.


End file.
